


ANHELOS

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Dean ve como su vida se cae a pedazos hasta que algo hace que todo cambie. Aunque.., él es Dean Winchester, realmente alguna vez su vida podía cambiar?Esta es una historia escrita como regalo para Tam Skylark con motivo del evento Slash Ween organizando por Slash Fanworks.https://www.facebook.com/groups/SlashFanworks





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tam Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tam+Skylark).



> Hola a todos! 
> 
> Aquí os dejo este nuevo trabajo. Es un regalo para un evento de una página de Facebook. El argumento está basado en parte en la petición que hacía la persona a la que va dirigido el regalo con una libre aportación de mi parte. 
> 
> A pesar de todo lo que pueda parecer es WINCEST, así que os parezca un poco extraño os pido que lo leáis hasta el final. No es tan largo Jjjj. 
> 
> Espero que os guste este pequeño experimento, sobre todo a la persona para quien está dirigido.
> 
> Tam, este fic es para tí.
> 
> Espero vuestra opinión. Gracias a todos por leer. 

ANHELOS 

 

Regalo para Tam Skylark   
(SlashWeen, evento creado por Slash Fanworks)   
https://www.facebook.com/groups/SlashFanworks   
Team Wincest 

 

Dean no podía dejar de mirar el reloj de la pared, resoplaba mientras trataba de terminar el desayuno, una vez más iba fatal de tiempo. 

\- Ben!! - grito. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta - Ben!!!! Vamos! Es tarde! 

Colocó dos rebanadas de pan en el tostador y dejó la sartén en precario equilibrio sobre el atestado fregadero donde ya era imposible poner nada más. Giró la cabeza echando un vistazo a su alrededor, la cocina parecía un campo de batalla, más o menos como el resto de la casa. Decidió que ese no era momento para lamentarse, colocó los platos sobre la mesa y corrió escaleras arriba en busca de su hijo que ya hacía rato que debería estar desayunando. 

-Ben.. vamos cariño, es tarde… Aún no estás listo? - Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró a su hijo sentado en la cama intentando abrocharse las deportivas, el muchacho levantó la vista al oír entrar a su padre, su rostro reflejaba algo de enojo.   
\- No me sale el lazo - dijo en tono frustrado. Su padre se aguantó una sonrisa divertida y con tono amable se ofreció a ayudarle.   
\- Anda, déjame a mí. - se acuclilló delante del niño y le cogió los cordones de las zapatillas - Fíjate en mi. Lazo grande, lazo menudo, cruzas los dos y ya está hecho el nudo.. - Ben le miraba con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.   
\- Déjame a mí hacer el otro - pidió, pero su padre ya había terminado de atarle la otra zapatilla antes de que terminara de decirlo.   
\- Mañana - prometió Dean mientras lo cogía en brazos camino ya de la cocina - ahora es tarde pequeñajo y aún tienes que desayunar. 

El olor a quemado les alcanzó antes de llegar a la puerta de la cocina. -Mierda!- masculló el rubio mientras dejaba al niño sentado sobre uno de los taburetes de la cocina y se lanzaba en plancha sobre el humeante tostador donde esperaban unas carbonizadas rebanadas de pan. Como era de esperar se quemó los dedos intentando sacarlas, el día acababa de empezar y ya tenía toda la pinta de ser un desastre. Lanzó lo que ahora simplemente era carbón a la basura y contempló los dos platos con unos simples huevos revueltos que ya debían estar helados. Miró a su hijo que dirigía miradas preocupadas alternativamente a los platos y a él y de nuevo exhaló un largo suspiro. Recogió los platos, lanzó el contenido a la basura y dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Ben. 

\- Si nos vamos ahora creo que nos da tiempo a desayunar en el café de Hellen - Ben no tardó dos segundos en bajar del taburete y colocarse la chaqueta. Dean le observaba con una sonrisa triste antes de coger sus cosas y la mochila de Ben y encaminarse a la puerta. 

...................................... 

\- Llegas tarde - Gruñó Bobby al verlo entrar por la puerta del taller. Dean se limitó a resoplar mientras corría al vestuario para cambiarse de ropa.   
\- Lo siento - se disculpó al salir.   
\- Una mañana dura, eh? - preguntó el hombre con un deje de tristeza mientras seguía los movimientos del más joven con los ojos cargados de preocupación. - Sabes que si necesitas ayuda…   
\- No! - interrumpió Dean con cierta brusquedad sorprendiendo al mayor - No.. - continuó algo más suave - Discúlpame Bobby, solo estoy un poco nervioso, pero me acostumbraré. De todas maneras te lo agradezco, si necesito algo te lo diré. Se me hizo tarde para llevar a Ben al colegio, aún no me acostumbro a los horarios.   
\- Tu madre ya se fue? - preguntó el hombre mayor.   
\- Si, hace una semana, mi padre está enfermo y no puede dejarle tanto tiempo solo, además, como te he dicho tenemos que acostumbrarnos.   
\- No hay noticias de Lisa?   
\- No quiero hablar de eso Bobby - dijo dirigiendo una mirada suplicante a su amigo - Voy a seguir con los coches del señor Harris, ayer me llamó para quejarse. No se de donde diablos voy a sacar el tiempo - dicho esto se encaminó a un grupo de coches aparcados en un lateral del taller y comenzó a trabajar en el primero de ellos sin dejar de dar vueltas a su nueva situación. 

Todo había ocurrido hacía tres meses. Nunca se le iba a olvidar ese miércoles en que llegó a casa y se encontró un par de maletas en la puerta. Sorprendido, caminó hasta el salón donde Lisa se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones con mirada ausente. Al verlo entrar su mujer se levantó con rapidez dirigiéndole miradas nerviosas. Él la miró inquisitivamente mientras ella caminaba hasta el respaldo de una de las sillas recogiendo la chaqueta que colgaba allí y poniéndosela con una inquietante lentitud. Finalmente Lisa se giró y sus ojos se encontraron. 

\- Me marcho - dijo, sin darle tiempo siquiera a preguntar. Una sonrisa asomó a los labios del rubio, aquello sin duda era una broma. - Me marchó Dean, no aguanto más - reafirmó la morena. La sonrisa tornó en un gesto de total asombro.   
\- De qué estás hablando? Es una broma? - preguntó incrédulo.   
\- Tengo aspecto de estar bromeando? - dijo ella en tono molesto. Dean intentó acercarse pero ella le esquivó caminando hacia la entrada.   
\- Espera, espera, espera.. De qué va todo esto? Qué pasa? - preguntó angustiado.   
\- Pasa que ya no puedo más. Te pasas el día en el taller, vuelves a las mil y tan cansado que ni siquiera podemos hablar un rato. - se quejó.   
\- Oh! Discúlpame por romperme el lomo para intentar pagar las facturas! - respondió realmente molesto - fuiste tú la que insististe en comprar una nueva casa, la hipoteca no se paga sola.   
\- No me eches en cara que no trabajo, yo también hago cosas - protestó ella mientras el tono de voz de ambos subía cada vez más.   
\- Nunca lo he hecho, pero no me parece justo que me eches en cara las horas que me paso en el trabajo, a mi también me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo en casa contigo y con Ben. Va a ser solo un tiempo.. - dijo intentando reconducir la situación - No se.., no me habías dicho nada, deberíamos hablar, no? - Lisa le dirigió una mirada apenada pero que rápidamente se tornó fría y decidida.   
\- Me han hecho una oferta de trabajo, y lo siento, pero creo que es hora de retomar mi vida - dijo con frialdad.   
\- Retomar tu vida? - bufó Dean, sin reconocer en absoluto a la mujer que tenía delante.   
\- La que he desperdiciado con Ben y contigo - contestó ella con dureza. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con desmesurado asombro para luego llenarse de ira contenida.   
\- Piensas abandonar también a tu hijo? - preguntó a pesar de saber con seguridad la respuesta. - no piensas siquiera en despedirte? - Lisa le sostuvo la mirada sin un ápice siquiera de vergüenza, Dean no podía salir de su asombro, de repente se sintió terriblemente cansado, herido y defraudado. Nunca, ni en la peor de sus pesadillas, hubiera podido imaginar una situación así. Se echó a un lado y dejó que ella se marchara. 

Habían pasado más de tres meses y no habían vuelto a tener noticias suyas, ni siquiera una triste llamada para interesarse por su hijo. Ben había preguntado por ella varias veces y Dean le mintió en todas y cada una de ellas, diciéndole que su madre había tenido que ir a cuidar a su abuela enferma pero que regresaría tan pronto como pudiera porque le echaba muchísimo de menos. Dean aún no estaba preparado para explicar a su hijo que su madre había decidido olvidarse de él, de los dos. Ben tenía ratos que protestaba y añoraba a su madre, pero en general poco a poco se acostumbraba a su ausencia y cada vez preguntaba menos, también había ayudado la presencia de la madre de Dean, que durante un par de meses había acudido a ayudar y consolar a su hijo, desgraciadamente para el rubio, su madre había tenido que regresar a casa y desde hacia una semana eran ellos dos solos. 

La situación se le estaba haciendo realmente cuesta arriba al rubio, ya si antes estaba agobiado, trabajando de sol a sol para pagar las facturas de la nueva casa y del taller, ahora debía sumarle las tareas de la casa y la atención para con su hijo, le faltaban horas al día y a él le faltaban manos. Aún así, había decidido que no pediría ayuda, él se encargaría de todo, tenía que hacerlo, iba a hacerlo, por Ben...; pensaba mientras seguía trabajando bajo el BMW X5 del señor Harris, tenía hambre, habría pasado ya la hora de comer?. 

\- Dean! – La exclamación de Bobby le sobresaltó sacándole de sus pensamientos. – Dios! Muchacho, qué haces aún aqui? Has visto la hora que es? 

Se impulsó con las piernas para que el carrito de ruedas sobre el que apoyaba la espalda saliera de debajo del coche. Desde abajo apreció el rostro preocupado del mayor, frunció el ceño con extrañeza y giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj que presidía la entrada del taller, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. 

\- Joder! Ben! – exclamó mientras se levantaba a toda velocidad dejando caer con estruendo las llaves fijas que tenía en la mano – Cómo no me dijiste nada? – preguntó acusadoramente mientras se lanzaba sobre el lavabo en un intento rápido de quitarse algo de la grasa de las manos.   
\- Pensé que ya te habías ido – contestó compungido el mayor, pero Dean ya no le escuchaba, el rubio cerraba la puerta a la vez que arrancaba. El motor del Impala tronando en el interior de la nave opacado un segundo después por el sonido de las ruedas chirriando al salir de allí a toda velocidad. 

Dean conducía temerariamente, lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos era una sanción de tráfico aunque tampoco se daba cuenta de que si le paraban llegaría aún más tarde. Ben había terminado el colegio hacía casi dos horas y él se había olvidado de ir a recogerlo, abstraído en el trabajo y en las preocupaciones se había olvidado de su hijo, sentía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el volante, tal vez lo hiciera, pero sería después de saber que Ben se encontraba bien. Ahora conducía con la vista fija al frente, la mandíbula apretada y los nudillos blancos por la presión contra el volante, el pie pisando tan a fondo el acelerador que no le extrañaría que traspasase la carrocería. 

Redujo la velocidad al entrar en la calle donde se encontraba el colegio, sus ojos barriendo los alrededores con preocupación intentando localizar a Ben. Dean soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo cuando localizó a su hijo sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, aunque volvió a preocuparse al darse cuenta de que había un hombre sentado junto a él. Tiró del freno de mano y les observo durante un segundo intentando hacerse un plano de situación. Ambos levantaron la cabeza, hasta ahora miraban algo que Ben tenía entre las manos. Su hijo pareció aliviado al verle y el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice que el niño le devolvió no sin una cierta melancolía. Dean se quedó deslumbrado por la sonrisa de aquel joven y por los hoyuelos que aparecían en sus mejillas al mostrarla, desde el coche podía apreciar que era realmente atractivo, un pelo castaño y algo largo, enmarcaban un rostro de pómulos altos y ojos exóticos que desde allí no podía saber de que color eran, nariz afilada mandíbula fuerte, se veía bronceado y su expresión era afable. Se le hacía extrañamente familiar. 

Dean se sorprendió a si mismo fijándose en tanto detalle, a él no le gustaban los hombres. Si, había tenido algunas experiencias durante su juventud, pero eran eso, experimentos de adolescentes, realmente nunca había sentido una atracción verdadera por algo que no tuviera pechos y curvas. Y sin embargo..., Ben y el hombre se levantaron de las escaleras y por Dios!..., era jodidamente alto. No es que Dean no lo fuera, 1,85 no era nada para desmerecer, pero aquel tipo le sacaba al menos 10 cm, llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta que marcaban unos hombros y unos pectorales realmente definidos. Dean tragó saliva y se regañó a si mismo, le estaban esperando y él parecía un estúpido dentro del coche mirando. 

\- Ben!.. – llamó a la vez que rodeaba el coche para quedarse frente a los dos chicos. Su hijo le miraba con algo de rencor pero con la misma sensación de alivio que Dean había podido apreciar desde el coche. Sus mejillas estaban marcadas por restos de lágrimas y el rubio se sintió terriblemente culpable. – Lo siento hijo.. – dijo mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho – me entretuve en el trabajo. No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.. – El niño le miró serio mientras asentía con la cabeza y luego se abrazaba al cuello de su padre. A Dean no se le escapó que el hombre alto les observaba en silencio con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. Bajó a Ben al suelo para pedirle que entrara en el coche cuando se fijó en lo que llevaba en las manos. 

\- Eh.., qué es eso chaval? – preguntó con una sonrisa. El rostro del niño se iluminó mientras extendía las manos mostrando la consola de juegos.   
\- Es la PSP del señor Wesson, mi maestro. Me dejó jugar mientras te esperábamos. Es guay! Puedo pedirme una para navidad? – preguntó emocionado. Dean sonrió mientras le revolvía el cabello.   
\- Claro hijo. Se la pediremos a Papa Noel. Ahora devuelvesela a tu profesor y despídete de él, no te olvides de darle las gracias. – Ben se giró hacia el hombre más alto y le tendió la consola que el otro cogió con una sonrisa.   
\- Gracias señor Wesson!   
\- De nada, Ben. Pídemela cuando quieras – contestó el castaño mientras chocaba los cinco con el chiquillo – Y recuerda..., puedes llamarme Sam. – El niño asintió con la cabeza y se despidió metiéndose en el coche.   
\- Adiós Sam.   
\- Sam? Ese era su nombre? – Un pensamiento fugaz sacudió la mente de Dean, pero se esfumó antes de ser consciente del mismo.   
Ben se metió en el coche y los dos hombres se quedaron mirándose frente a frente en un silencio algo incomodo. Dean se obligó a poner su mejor sonrisa y extendió la mano a modo de saludo. 

\- Dean Winchester – se presentó – el padre de Ben. – El castaño miró la mano durante unos segundos antes de estrecharla con la propia, Dean se encogió al ver como cubría la suya casi por completo y por la firmeza con la que la apretaba.   
\- Sam Wesson – contestó el castaño – el profesor de Ben. – El apretón se mantuvo por un espacio de tiempo más largo de lo normal para el parecer del rubio. Sam habló de nuevo antes de soltarle, su rostro se había tornado serio – Podemos hablar?... 

Dean le miró extrañado pero asintió con la cabeza a la vez que le seguía alejándose unos metros del coche.   
\- Todo esta bien con Ben? – preguntó preocupado mientras caminaba detrás del más alto.   
\- Si – contestó el otro – Ben es un chico genial, y muy aplicado – puntualizó antes de parar y girarse para hacerle frente. Dean tenía ahora un buen primer plano de sus ojos aunque no era capaz de definir el color de los mismos, lo que si distinguió fue un brillo de dureza y enojo en ellos. Se sintió avergonzado, era claro lo que el profesor debía estar pensando de él, notó como el rubor subía por sus mejillas y empezó a disculparse antes de que el otro pudiera hablar. 

\- Mire..., se lo que debe estar pensando. Yo..., lo siento mucho, y le estoy muy agradecido por haber cuidado de Ben. Tengo mucho trabajo y...   
\- No es excusa señor Winchester – cortó el otro de forma brusca. El castaño se erguía en toda su estatura, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el gesto serio – Ben solo tiene siete años, es una irresponsabilidad por su parte. Se da cuenta de que hace dos horas que terminó el horario lectivo? Que su hijo podría haber estado solo, lo que podría haber pasado? – Dean se puso rojo de la vergüenza y miraba a todos lados para no enfrentarse a aquellos ojos que ahora eran.., grises?   
\- Lo siento... Lo siento, de verdad.., esto no volverá a pasar. Yo..., tengo ahora mucho trabajo, no me di cuenta de la hora.., estoy un poco agobiado, sabe?... – El rubio tartamudeaba un poco intentando disculparse pero el profesor lo miraba incrédulo.   
\- El trabajo no esta por encima del bienestar de su hijo señor. Me da igual los problemas que tenga, si algo como esto vuelve a pasar daré parte a las autoridades, queda advertido señor Winchester – dijo con dureza. Dean lo observaba con la boca abierta, el rojo de la vergüenza se transformó en un rojo de ira, vale que había sido un grave descuido por su parte, pero ya tenía bastante mierda encima para tener que aguantar los moralismos de un jovencito por muy profesor que fuera y por muy impresionante que le pareciera. 

\- Usted no sabe nada de mí, ni de mi hijo, ni de nuestra situación. – espetó con rabia, sus ojos verdes centellearon furiosos fijándose en el rostro del castaño que no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás impresionado – Es verdad que ha sido un error por mi parte, del cual estoy muy arrepentido, le he ofrecido mis disculpas a pesar de que al único que tengo que rendir cuentas es a mi hijo. Asi que si le parece bien, acéptelas y si no, me importa un carajo. Eso si.., una cosa le digo, no se atreva a interponerse entre mi hijo y yo porque entonces no respondo. Buenas tardes señor Wesson! – Dean se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso firme hasta el auto, saliendo de allí segundos después rumbo a casa. 

Sam observo el auto alejarse, sorprendido de la reacción del rubio. Había pensado que era otro de esos padres despreocupados que meten la pata el único día que sus mujeres les piden el favor de ocuparse de los críos, pero la transformación salvaje de esos impresionantes ojos verdes cuando le amenazó con el parte (técnica que usaba habitualmente para poner en evidencia a ese tipo de padres), le hizo comprender que el señor Winchester no era de esa clase. Se preguntó que clase de preocupaciones serían las que ocupaban la mente del rubio. Y no, no es que se hubiera fijado tanto en él, verdad? Eran rasgos que saltaban a la vista, rubio, ojos verdes, mandíbula firme, labios carnosos, rostro totalmente simétrico como sacado de un libro de arte griego y un cuerpo que a pesar del mono de trabajo, se podía apreciar en perfecta y armónica proporción. Lastima que fuera hetero, su mujer era afortunada, pensó para si con cierta tristeza mientras caminaba hacia su coche, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. 

Había pasado un mes y Dean parecía que al fin había cogido el ritmo de su nueva vida a base de una agenda detallada y alarmas múltiples que llevaban su día a día con precisión militar, algo que seguramente habría heredado de su padre. No conseguía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen del alto profesor de su hijo. Por una parte, le preocupaba que este cumpliera sus amenazas, no sabía que podría pasar si intervenían los servicios sociales, al fin y al cabo era él solo para llevar todo, trabajo, casa y el cuidado de Ben. Sabía que había sido bastante impertinente y se preguntaba si tal vez debería hablar de nuevo con él, disculparse, quizás invitarle a un café y explicarle lo que había pasado. Fantaseo con esa idea, últimamente fantaseaba con muchas cosas que implicaban al castaño con el que tan solo había hablado una vez. Estaba sorprendido con eso, pero curiosamente, no le importaba. Sacudió la cabeza librándose de esas ideas, además, no conocía nada del profesor, que posibilidades tenía de que fuera gay o en todo caso bi? Además, que demonios! Desde cuando él lo era, cualquiera de las dos cosas? 

\- Uhhhhh!!!!! – escuchó a sus espaldas. Se giró y se llevó la mano al pecho con un exagerado gesto de terror.   
\- Oh, no! – exclamó – El conde Drácula! No me muerdas, por favor... – suplicó poniéndose de rodillas delante de su hijo disfrazado con un traje negro y una capa con el interior rojo brillante, la cara estaba pálida por el maquillaje y llevaba unos colmillos postizos y sangre de pega cayendo por la comisura de los labios.   
\- Soy yo papá! – rió Ben divertido. Dean puso cara de alivio y suspiró.   
\- Menos mal! Que susto me has dado chaval! – contestó con una sonrisa mientras colocaba bien la capa en el cuello de su hijo. – Este disfraz da miedo de verdad, vas a conseguir un montón de caramelos. Estas listo? – Ben asintió con la cabeza y Dean se levantó cogiendo las llaves y la cesta para las chuches. – Muy bien Conde Drácula, vámonos! 

Caminaban por la tercera calle detrás de su casa, Ben corría feliz de puerta en puerta ofreciendo su “truco o trato”, las calles estaban llenas de chiquillos y padres resignados que seguían a estos en su procesión de Hallowen, para suerte de todos, la noche no era tan fría como era lo habitual en esa época del año, la luna brillaba en un cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas iluminando casi tanto como las farolas a los lados de la calle. Ben corrió por el sendero hasta la puerta azul situada bajo el pequeño porche de columnas blancas de madera. La puerta se abrió segundos después de que el niño pulsara el timbre y una figura alta y conocida apareció bajo el umbral de la misma. 

\- Ben! – exclamó el castaño con sorpresa.   
\- Soy Drácula – contestó el niño.   
\- Oh, claro. Discúlpeme señor conde – respondió inclinando la cabeza a modo de reverencia.   
\- Truco o trato? – preguntó Ben, extendiendo los brazos con  la bolsa abierta. Sam sonrió dejando ver una hilera de dientes perfecta, lo que hizo que Dean sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su columna de punta a punta.   
\- Trato, trato – dijo mientras lanzaba un puñado de caramelos dentro de la bolsa del niño que sonrió satisfecho.   
\- Gracias Sam! Vienes con nosotros? – preguntó emocionado, Sam alzó la mirada del rostro del niño para encontrarse con los ojos verdes del rubio que esperaba al otro lado del sendero, de pie en la acera.   
\- Ben.. – regañó Dean.   
\- Puede venir papá?   
\- El señor Wesson seguro que esta ocupado cariño, vámonos.   
\- Por faaaa – pidió de nuevo mirando de uno a otro. Dean dirigió una mirada de disculpa al castaño que se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa y a estirar el brazo para coger una chaqueta que colgaba de un perchero junto a la entrada.   
\- Bien! – gritó Ben mientras corría de nuevo a la acera. Sam se acercó hasta donde estaba Dean que ya empezaba a disculparse.   
\- Señor Wesson, no tiene porque, es solo un capricho...   
\- Llámame Sam – cortó el otro con una sonrisa – no estamos en el colegio, además, me estaba aburriendo mortalmente en casa, me vendrá bien un paseo. – Dean le miró incrédulo, hasta hace solo un momento él hubiera matado por estar tirado en casa en el sofá aburrido, ya no se acordaba de que era eso. Claro que ahora..., extendió la mano como el primer día que se encontraron.   
\- Llámame Dean – y de nuevo ambos sintieron el calor de la otra mano sobre la suya y todo lo que eso provocaba en ambos. 

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, siguiendo a Ben en su carrera por obtener el mayor número posible de caramelos, reían divertidos viéndole en su más entregada representación al papel del famoso vampiro. Dean sintió que debía empezar la conversación y pensó que lo primero que debía hacer era disculparse por como se había comportado la última vez. 

\- Sam, quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de la última vez. No eran ni el tono ni las formas correctas, pero no tenía un buen día. – Sam lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.   
\- Me di cuenta – dijo entre risas – creí que me pegarías. – Dean se quedó pálido y parada en la acera.   
\- Yo.., yo nunca.. – dijo preocupado. Que Sam pudiera pensar que él podría hacerle daño de alguna manera le afectó más de lo normal, él no podría, estaba seguro que haría cualquier cosa antes de lastimarlo, la sola idea le hacía revolver el estómago.   
\- Eh, tranquilo, es broma. – apuntó el castaño al percibir su gesto preocupado -  Además, olvidemos eso. Acabamos de presentarnos de nuevo, no? – Dean asintió con la cabeza y relajó ligeramente los hombros esbozando una tímida sonrisa.   
\- Tienes razón – dijo mientras comenzaban de nuevo a andar – Pues nada, gracias por acompañarme, ya empezaba a ser aburrido ir de aqui para allá detrás de Ben. 

\- No tenía nada mejor que hacer – contestó el castaño.   
\- No?, no hay ninguna señora Wesson o futura señora Wesson  que se encargue de organizar tu tiempo libre? – preguntó entre risas desenfadadas pero sin quitar ojo al rostro del castaño que al parecer encontraba divertida la pregunta.   
\- Nop – contestó sin apartar la mirada al frente – nadie que me organice el tiempo libre.   
\- Uhmm... – dijo el rubio con una mueca mezcla de asombro e incredulidad – los hay con suerte – y los dos estallaron en risas de nuevo – las mujeres son crueles..., escúchame bien, en cuanto te echan el lazo estas perdido, disfruta mientras puedas. – Sam rió entre dientes escuchando al rubio.   
\- No creo que se de el caso – contestó el castaño. Dean le miró con una ceja alzada y el otro sonrió – soy gay – confesó. 

Esperó por una respuesta del rubio que siguió caminando en un repentino silencio. Sam frunció el entrecejo molesto, extendió la mano y sujetó a Dean por el brazo haciéndole detenerse y obligándole a quedarse frente a él. – Algún problema con eso? – Sam se sentía un poco estúpido, no es que renegara de su condición, pero tampoco la iba pregonando por ahí, por supuesto que en su trabajo lo sabían, era mejor así para evitarse problemas, pero por lo demás no solía contárselo a nadie y menos a alguien al que solo conocía de unas horas y que para más inri era padre de uno de sus alumnos. No sabía porque había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo y tampoco sabría explicar porque se sentía tan molesto ante el posible rechazo del rubio. 

Dean le miraba con una extraña expresión que no sabría identificar pero que parecía contener sorpresa y algo de..., temor?, incredulidad?, inseguridad?..., acaso pensaba que le iba a hacer algo?, estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad. – Dean! – exclamó de nuevo sacudiendo el brazo del rubio que al fin pareció escucharle.   
\- Eh?..., Qué?.., oh, no.., no tengo ningún problema con eso, en serio. – dijo con una voz vacilante que no convenció para nada al más alto que seguía escudriñándole con una mirada seria y retadora. – En serio Sam – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – ningún problema. – El castaño siguió mirándolo durante un rato y finalmente lo soltó, ambos caminaron de nuevo en silencio. 

A Dean le había dado un vuelco el corazón al escuchar la confesión del castaño. Se había puesto tan nervioso que durante un momento se olvidó de que estaba allí con él, todo con lo que había fantaseado se convertía ahora en una posibilidad, pero no sabía como empezar, que pasos dar, su mente viajaba a la velocidad de la luz ideando maneras, conversaciones, que hacer, que decir..., Dios!, se estaba mareando. Ben saltó sobre él y sus reflejos actuaron automáticamente para sostenerlo en el aire. 

\- La bolsa ya está llena! – exclamó. Dean esbozó una sonrisa y besó a su hijo en la frente. Sam también sonreía aunque la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. – Muy bien cariño – dijo el rubio – objetivo cumplido! Nos vamos a casa! – Ben le puso un puchero y Sam le miró con intensidad. Bajó al niño al suelo esquivando la mirada del castaño.   
\- Tenemos que irnos, es tarde para Ben..   
\- Claro.. – contestó el castaño.   
\- Gracias por acompañarnos Sam. Te importa si nosotros nos vamos por aquí? Es más cerca de nuestra casa – preguntó con una mirada que parecía pedir disculpas pero a la que Sam no  prestaba la más mínima atención.   
\- No hay problema – contestó con una sonrisa forzada que no disimulaba la tensión de su mandíbula.   
\- Ok, nos vemos Sam. Di adiós Ben – ambos elevaron las manos a modo de despedida y luego se giraron en el camino de vuelta a casa. 

\- Gilipollas! – pensó Sam mientras los observaba marchar. – Es gilipollas y yo más aún. En qué estabas pensando Samuel?. A santo de que se te ocurre decirle algo a un tipo que no conoces de nada y que claramente es hetero. Qué creías? No tienes nada que hacer ahí, más vale que te hagas a la idea. – continuó regañándose a si mismo durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a su casa. 

Dean pasó la noche sin dormir, últimamente estaba batiendo su propio récord de estupidez, especialmente en todo lo que tenía relación con el alto profesor, no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza el gesto dolido de Sam cuando se despidieron aquella noche. Claramente había dado la impresión de que le incomodaba la condición sexual del castaño, nada que ver con la realidad obviamente, pero se había quedado callado como un idiota y encima había salido huyendo de allí a la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Siempre era igual con él, huía para no enfrentar sus sentimientos, se odiaba por eso pero no conseguía corregir esa actitud. Sí, la imagen no era nada alentadora, pero es que la impresión había sido demasiado grande. 

\- Ahora que sabes que la opción es posible, vas ha hacerlo Dean? – pensó para si mismo – Es un hombre, estas seguro de que quieres eso? – dijo una segunda voz en su cabeza, sería su conciencia? Quién le había dado vela en este entierro?   
\- No lo se...   
\- No estas seguro, quieres decir..   
\- Quiero decir que no lo se! – repuso enfadado – Me gusta   
\- Me gusta no es suficiente..., sabes las consecuencias de una relación asi? – maldita voz. Dean se estiró bocarriba en la cama, la sabana cubriéndole solo hasta la cintura, con una pierna colgando por fuera del colchón mientras se frotaba la cara con cansancio con la mirada perdida en el techo.   
\- Y que consecuencias a tenido mi relación “normal”?   
\- Ahí no puedo quitarte la razón – Dean bufó molesto, claro que tenía razón.   
\- Quiero intentarlo..., ya veremos después que pasa. Ya se que solo nos hemos visto un par de veces, pero no se.., lo tengo cerca y...   
\- Eso es calentura. Admítelo, te pone cachondo, es normal, la verdad es que esta muy bueno.   
\- Si.., No!!!! Seras puta!, no es solo atracción joder..., es otra cosa, estoy agusto con él, me da.., no se como explicarlo, vale? Siento como que le conozco, y como si él también me conociera, nos entendemos..., de alguna manera...   
\- Pffff.., eso si que son pretensiones por tu parte chaval, os habéis visto dos veces y las dos habéis terminado discutiendo. Esa es tu forma de entender a alguien?   
\- No pienso seguir hablando contigo de esto! Déjame en paz! Voy a intentarlo, esta decidido! – Y con gesto enfadado, se puso de lado en la cama, se cubrió con la sabana por encima de la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando dormirse antes de que esa maldita volviera a replicar. 

Una semana! Había pasado una eterna y completa semana y no había conseguido cruzar una sola palabra con Sam. Había empezado a pensar que o él era muy torpe o el profesor muy hábil en eso de darle esquinazo. Había ido todos los días temprano a recoger a Ben al colegio e incluso se quedaba un rato con él en el patio mientras jugaba con otros compañeros. Alargó el camino de ida y vuelta al taller para pasar casualmente frente a la casa del castaño y aún asi, en ninguna de todas esas ocasiones logró verle. Sabía que Sam estaba enfadado pero no pensaba darse por vencido.   
............................ 

Sam estaba recogiendo todo el material sobrante de la clase de plástica que los niños habían dejado regados por los pupitres. Las clases habían terminado pero el aún debía quedarse un par de horas más. Los primeros jueves de mes, se dedicaba la tarde a recibir a los padres de los alumnos y atender sus dudas o sugerencias y hoy era ese día. Terminó de recoger y colocó dos sillas frente a su mesa mientras esperaba las primeras visitas que no tardaron en llegar. 

\- Bueno, eso es todo señores Rogers... – dijo mientras acompañaba al matrimonio con el que acababa de hablar hacia la puerta – Como les digo, Ann es una niña encantadora y muy aplicada, deben estar orgullosos de ella – Afirmó con una sonrisa a la que la pareja correspondieron encantados. – Muchas gracias Sr. Wesson, a sido usted muy amable – contestaron a la vez que estrechaban su mano a modo de despedida. Abrió la puerta y los señores Rogers salieron, dejando a la vista a la única persona que aún esperaba en el pasillo, Dean. Sam se tensó al instante y su rostro se volvió serio, aún asi, se forzó a ofrecer una sonrisa aparentemente amable. Dean se despidió de la otra pareja con un gesto de cabeza para después mirar cautelosamente a Sam. 

\- Sr. Winchester... – saludó en tono plano. Dean dudó durante un momento.   
\- Sr. Wesson... – el más alto se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar y cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Sam le ofreció asiento y ocupó su lugar tras el escritorio agradeciendo la distancia que ponía entre ellos.   
\- De que desea hablar Sr. Winchester? – preguntó en el tono más profesional que pudo conseguir.   
\- Sam.. – la mirada del castaño le hizo detenerse. Se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo nervioso y lo intentó de nuevo – Quisiera saber que tal iba todo con Ben? – bueno, vale, iba a dar un pequeño rodeo. Sam rebuscó entre las carpetas sacando el expediente del niño, lo abrió y fingió estudiarlo aunque en realidad no le hacía falta, simplemente le servía para desviar la mirada del hombre que tenía en frente.   
\- Ben es un alumno aplicado, Sr. Winchester. Sus notas son buenas, suele llevar las tareas al día y es bastante sociable.   
\- Oh, eso esta bien, verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.   
\- Si, Sr. Winchester, esta bien. – Sam cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y miró con intensidad al rubio. 

\- Escucha..., me gustaría...   
\- Esto tiene que ver con Ben? – le cortó el castaño.   
\- Bueno, si.., he venido por eso, pero ahora quería...   
\- Si eso es todo Sr. Winchester... – dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.   
\- Sam! – protestó el rubio.   
\- No!, este es mi trabajo, entiendes? No es un juego.   
\- Y qué quieres? Me has estado evitando toda la semana.   
\- No es cierto – mintió el castaño.   
\- Esta bien! No lo es.. y tienes razón, este no es el lugar. Quieres salir a tomar unas cervezas esta noche y hablamos?   
\- Lo siento, no puedo.   
\- Mañana por la noche?   
\- No   
\- El sábado a desayunar. Ben tiene un partido, podemos verlo mientras, le gustara que vayas.   
\- No   
\- Puedo ser muy insistente, sabes?   
\- Pero que pasa contigo? Qué parte no entiendes de NO? – exclamó en voz baja pero en un tono que no ocultaba ni un ápice de su enfado, el cual se reflejaba muy gráficamente en su cara. – No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte, estamos?   
\- Por qué no? – replicó el rubio que también había empezado a molestarse e increpaba al castaño mientras se acercaba cada vez más.   
\- A qué juegas Dean? Vi tu cara el otro día, no necesito ni tus disculpas ni tu aprobación, ya hace mucho tiempo que supere esa mierda. Lo mejor es que nos mantengamos en el terreno profesional, asi que si me disculpas.. – dijo girándose hacia la puerta para salir.   
\- No!, no te disculpo – exclamó el rubio sujetándole del brazo y obligándole a voltearse de nuevo frente a él. Sam iba a protestar, pero antes de que cualquier palabra escapara de su boca, sintió las fuertes manos del mecánico empujándole contra la pared y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los mullidos labios de este contra los suyos, se quedó estático durante unos segundos mientras sentía la lengua del rubio delineando el contorno de su boca, presionando, pidiendo permiso. Sus labios se abrieron a la invitación y respondió al beso. Dean gimió complacido contra su boca, sus lenguas se buscaron primero tentativas y luego ansiosas, pasando de una cavidad a otra, intentando dominar y siendo dominadas. El beso se rompió ante la necesidad imperiosa de respirar, una respiración agitada en ambos pechos que subían y bajaban desacompasados. Dean apoyó su frente contra la de Sam y fijó sus ojos verdes en los de él. 

\- Habla conmigo..., mañana, a las 21. Por favor – pidió. Sam asintió con la cabeza incapaz de articular una palabra más. Dean se separó lentamente de él, le dirigió una ultima mirada con la que quería asegurarse de que el castaño no se echaría atrás y finalmente salió del aula dejando a un Sam más que sorprendido. 

 

Sam estaba nervioso, había salido de la ducha y ya se había probado siete camisas distintas y otros tantos pantalones, ninguno se veía lo suficientemente bien y todo esto mientras se preguntaba porque demonios había aceptado esa invitación cuando se había dejado perfectamente claro a si mismo hacia tan solo una semana que no tendría nada que ver con aquel rubio de ojos verdes. 

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo, bueno, aquella no parecía tan mala combinación, si, esa sería la definitiva. Aquella camisa blanca resaltaba su piel bronceada, marcaba sus hombros y se estrechaba en su cintura marcando lo justo, dejó los dos botones de arriba abiertos y se remangó hasta la mitad de los antebrazos. Se puso unos jeans azules y sus botas tejanas de piel de caballo, pensó en secarse el pelo ya que estaban en Noviembre, pero le gustaba como le quedaba mojado asi que se limitó a pasarse una toalla, diez minutos después de terminar sonaba el timbre de la puerta. 

Dean esperaba del otro lado, una sonrisa radiante iluminaba su cara. Con el pelo de punta, con la apariencia húmeda que otorgaba el gel, la piel bronceada resaltando sobre la camisa negra y esos ojos verde selva que le observaban de arriba abajo haciéndole enrojecer. 

\- Listo? – preguntó el rubio.   
\- Listo. A donde vamos?   
\- Conozco un sitio.., te apetecen unas cervezas?   
\- Solo si hay algo de comer. Me muero de hambre – contestó el castaño con una sonrisa.   
\- Las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad Sammy – dijo en tono divertido mientras sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo canalla. Sam se paró antes de llegar al coche y le miró extrañado.   
\- Es Sam – El rubio le miro sin entender y luego reaccionó con una disculpa.   
\- Oh, los siento. Me salió sin querer...   
\- Bueno, no importa..., solo que nunca nadie me había llamado asi, a sido raro – contestó pensativo – puedes hacerlo, si quieres... – Dean sonrió y se encogió de hombros.   
\- Ok Sammy.., vámonos! 

Montaron en el coche y condujeron hasta el local del que Dean no hacia más que hablar maravillas. El sitio era un lugar agradable y amplio, con rock clásico de fondo a un tono que aún asi permitía hablar con naturalidad, buscaron una mesa tranquila en una de las esquinas y pidieron cerveza para ambos, una hamburguesa completa para Dean y una ensalada Cesar para Sam. 

\- Cómo no vas a tener hambre? Esa comida de conejos es todo lo que vas a cenar? – preguntó el rubio con guasa al ver el plato de ensalada de su acompañante.   
\- Pretendo llegar a viejo – respondió el castaño en el mismo tono divertido – cosa que veo que a ti no te importa..., esa hamburguesa debe tener la grasa suficiente para obstruir un viaducto – Dean miró a su hamburguesa y luego a Sam con un gesto de reproche.   
\- No sabes de lo que estas hablando. Esto es comida de hombres! – y para reafirmarse en ello, la cogió entre sus manos y se llenó la boca de un solo mordisco mientras emitía obscenos gemidos de placer. Sam le miró horrorizado.   
\- Eso es asqueroso tío... – pero inmediatamente después se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo. 

Terminaron de cenar y se quedaron solo con las cervezas. Durante la cena solo habían hablado de temas triviales, cosas del trabajo, aficiones y demás. Dean había descubierto que Sam era un loco de la informática y que aunque había empezado a estudiar derecho en Standford y le iba bastante bien, en un ataque de locura irracional había cambiado de carrera en el tercer año decantándose al final por el magisterio y que finalmente, hacía solo unos meses, había conseguido aquella plaza en Cicero, Indiana. 

Sam, descubrió que Dean era de Lawrence, Kansas y que había terminado allí por trabajo, no había ido a la universidad. pero era un apasionado de la mecánica y con la ayuda de un viejo amigo de su padre habían montado el taller en el que ahora trabajaba. Era fan de los Rangers y una autentica enciclopedia andante del rock clásico, pudo comprobarlo cuando el rubio le retó a preguntarle sobre cualquier canción, fecha, álbum o grupo. Lo sabía todo. 

\- Todo esto es genial Dean – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras daba vueltas a la cerveza en su mano – pero aún no me has dicho que hacemos aqui en realidad. A que vino lo del otro día en mi clase? – preguntó sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del rubio.   
\- Creo que es obvio, no? – contestó el mayor. Sam le miró con una ceja alzada, obviamente esperaba una respuesta más extendida. Dean se revolvió incomodo en el asiento.   
\- Me gustas Sam.. – dijo al fin – el otro día quería disculparme por dar la impresión de que me molestase de algún modo tu condición. Simplemente me puse nervioso ante la idea de que pudiera tener alguna posibilidad contigo, intenté decírtelo, pero ya no me hacías caso. Supongo que el beso fue consecuencia de un acto desesperado, necesitaba llamar tu atención. – Sam seguía mirándole con atención, pero no decía nada – Me gustaría..., no se.., no te voy a engañar, nunca he tenido una relación con un hombre, algunos tonteos en el instituto, pero no llegaron a nada mas que unos besos y algún sobeteo. Pero bueno.. me estoy yendo por las ramas – dijo nervioso – me gustaría conocerte mejor, si tu quieres, claro.  Uff, ya está, ya lo he dicho... – suspiró aliviado, dio un trago a su cerveza y esperó ansioso la respuesta del castaño. 

\- Dean..., me siento halagado, en serio. Tu también me gustas, mucho en realidad. Pero estas casado, tienes una familia, una mujer, un hijo... Yo no puedo meterme en eso, no quiero una relación a escondidas..., yo..   
\- Lisa se fue – interrumpió el rubio – Nos abandonó a Ben y a mi.., hace cuatro meses.. – Dean bajó la mirada avergonzado mientras Sam disimulaba su expresión de asombro.   
\- Lo siento.., no sabía..   
\- No pasa nada.., estoy bien, estamos bien. En realidad creo que lo único que teníamos en común era a Ben y ni siquiera eso parecía importante para ella, nos casamos porque era lo que se suponía que debíamos hacer después de varios años de novios y nos metimos en la rutina de lo que debe ser la familia ideal, pero aparentemente no eramos tan ideales – dijo con tristeza.   
\- La echas de menos? – preguntó Sam.   
\- En realidad no. – dijo después de un momento - Lo siento más por Ben que por mí. He sentido más cosas en estos tres ratos contigo que en los últimos cinco años con ella – Sam se echó hacia atrás en su silla, la mandíbula apretada mientras se perdía en el intenso brillo de los pozos verdes que eran ahora los ojos del rubio, pozos que le arrastraban irremediablemente al fondo sin posibilidad alguna de escapar. 

Dean habló, le contó todo de su vida, de sus sentimientos y de sus esperanzas. Sam escuchó y se sintió realmente importante, porque de alguna manera sabía, que el hombre que tenía enfrente, no se había abierto nunca de aquella manera con nadie. Se sintió afortunado y agradecido. Sentía una unión con el rubio que no era capaz de explicar y que de alguna manera sabía que superaba lo físico. 

Hablaron hasta que paró la música, hasta que el único movimiento a su alrededor era el de los camareros barriendo bajo las mesas. Una joven rubia les dejó la cuenta sobre la mesa haciéndoles entender que era el momento de marcharse. Pagaron y salieron al aire frío de la noche. Corrieron hacia el coche y Dean condujo hasta la puerta azul bajo el porche de columnas blancas. 

\- Quieres entrar? – preguntó Sam después de unos segundos en silencio. Dean le recorrió con la mirada haciendo que su piel se erizara al paso de esos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. El rubio asintió en silencio y apagó el motor del Impala. Caminaron hasta la entrada, Sam buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sentía la presencia de Dean a su espalda, el rubio mantenía cierta distancia pero él lo sentía tan cerca como si estuviera encaramado en su espalda. Sentía su calor y el susurro acompasado de su respiración. Forcejeó con la cerradura, desde cuando era tan difícil abrir la maldita puerta? 

\- Lo logre! – dijo en tono triunfal que no podía disimular los nervios. Dean rió a sus espaldas y le siguió a través de la puerta esperando hasta que esta estuvo cerrada de nuevo. – Una copa?   
\- Creo que hemos tomado suficientes – contestó el rubio con una sonrisa. Sam asintió.   
\- Algo de tele? – dijo camino del salón pero quedándose a medio camino cuando la mano de Dean se cerró sobre su muñeca.   
\- Sammy... – el llamamiento pareció un regaño, pero también un ruego, una súplica y Sam tragó saliva al escuchar su nombre deslizándose en aquel tono por esos labios que invitaban al pecado. Dean avanzó hasta él colocando las manos sobre su cintura, quemándole a través de la ropa hasta el punto de que no le extrañaría que sus huellas hubieran quedado marcadas para siempre sobre él. Sam cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza. 

\- Dean... – gimió mientras se dejaba guiar marcha atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared más cercana a la puerta del salón.   
\- Sammy... – y ahora esa voz oscurecida, ronca y sensual, era susurrada  sobre su oído, el aliento cálido del rubio derramándose sobre la sensible piel. Dean enterró la nariz en su cuello e inspiró con fuerza – Sammy... – repitió. El castaño se agarró a los hombros del mayor sintiendo como las piernas le flaqueaban, inclinó la cabeza dando más espacio al rubio que ahora deslizaba la lengua desde su clavícula, a lo largo de la vena que alimentaba su pulso y hasta la base de su mandíbula.   
\- Sammy, Sammy, Sammy... – repetía como un mantra, una necesidad, una forma de convencerse de  que realmente estaba pasando.   
\- Dean!... – y había urgencia, y necesidad, y Dean lo sabía porque el también la sufría y pegó su cuerpo al del menor, aprisionándolo contra la pared y la firmeza de su pecho. Y cubrió los labios del castaño con los propios y no había ternura, solo había deseo, calor, humedad. Succiones, mordiscos y lamidas que enrojecen los labios de ambos hasta casi brotar la sangre y no les importa, no les importa porque sienten que llevan años esperando esto y se lanzan a ello con la desesperación que da el miedo a perder la única oportunidad de tenerse. 

Las manos se mueven ansiosas, buscando caminos que les lleven bajo la ropa, necesitadas de sentir autentica piel bajo sus yemas, piel caliente y sudorosa, piel erizada, con los vellos de punta a consecuencia de  la excitación de saberse deseada. Pero la ropa estorba, la ropa impide llegar a cada parte, a cada rincón, cada centímetro de piel es deseada y es un sacrilegio dejar nada sin recorrer. Por eso se frenan, solo un instante, solo un momento, un poco de orden o no tanto orden si este debe definirse por la colección de prendas regadas por el suelo en el camino que lleva de la entrada a la habitación de Sam. 

Y al fin, solo están ellos, nada que ocultar, todo lo que son. Fuego fatuo de un verde intenso en los ojos de Dean y rayos de luna de plata ígnea en los de Sam y ambos se cruzan y se funden en una combinación asombrosa hasta que la mano de Dean se cierra de nuevo sobre la nuca del menor atrayéndolo hacia sus labios. El sabor de Sam es adictivo para él, recorre con su lengua cada rincón de la boca del castaño, memorizando hasta el más mínimo detalle. 

Las manos de Sam recorren su espalda, siente sus largos dedos deslizarse a través de ella, delineando sus hombros y su columna, enviando estímulos que van directos a su entrepierna que hace tiempo que pulsa firme y orgullosa. Y él baja las manos hasta rodear la cintura del castaño, tirando de él, haciendo que sus erecciones choquen aprisionadas entre los firmes vientres de ambos, arrancándoles gemidos de placer que mueren en la boca del contrario. Sam abandona sus labios y por un segundo se siente vacío, pero un segundo después siente la boca del castaño deslizarse por su cuello, depositar pequeños besos a través de este en un camino descendiente hacia su pecho. 

Dean suspira mientras enreda una de sus manos en el suave cabello del castaño, acariciando su cabeza y acompañándola en su lento camino hacia el sur. No es un viaje directo, es un viaje con paradas. Para en la unión de las clavículas y el cuello de Dean, donde su lengua se hunde en el hueco que allí se forma. Para en cada uno de sus pezones, oscuros y erectos que no duda en morder, provocando un siseo entre dientes del mayor que le hace sonreir, pero Sam no es cruel, asi que los lame después calmando el escozor antes de seguir su camino por la perfecta linea que separa los abdominales del rubio. Su lengua se entretiene en su ombligo a pesar que la mano enredada en su cabello le urge a bajar. Finalmente accede a cumplir su deseo y la mínima distancia que restaba para llegar a su destino es acotada. 

El miembro de Dean pulsa firme y ansioso ante sus ojos. Húmedo e hinchado anticipa lo que esta por venir. Sam sopla en toda su longitud y Dean se estremece ante la sensación del suave aliento sobre su piel sensible. La enorme mano de Sam se cierra firme sobre su eje, Dean cierra los ojos, y cuando los labios del castaño se abren rodeando su glande, Dean no puede contenerse.   
\- Sammy!!... – su voz es profunda, entrecortada. Es alivio, pero también es súplica.  Sam continua su descenso abarcando toda la longitud del mayor que le mira extasiado. Sube y baja sobre su miembro presionando con sus labios la sensible piel. Sam esta entregado a la tarea, tallando al mayor con su lengua, embriagado de su sabor y ese olor mezcla de jabón, sudor y hombría que invade sus sentidos. Dean embiste contra su boca y él toma todo lo que le da, cosa que está haciendo enloquecer al rubio, que sabe, que a ese ritmo no podrá aguantar mucho mas. 

Mira a Sam y Sam es pecado. Mejillas sonrosadas, pupilas dilatadas y labios rojos e hinchados, húmedos de saliva y liquido preseminal, cerrándose sobre el con glotonería insana.   
\- Para! – suplica a la vez que tira de su cabello intentando detenerlo. Sam le mira confuso – Para.. – repite con más suavidad ayudándole a levantarse. – No podré aguantar si sigues a ese ritmo – dice con una sonrisa, y Sam sonríe de vuelta, y Dean le besa, y puede degustarse a si mismo en ese beso. Y Dean puede jurar que probarse en los labios de Sam es lo más excitante que ha hecho en toda su vida y que ahora mismo, podría morirse si no sigue probando y degustando cada centímetro del cuerpo del castaño. Lo tumba en la cama y lo cubre con su cuerpo mientras las kilométricas piernas del menor se cierran rodeando su cintura, atrapándolo entre ellas en una trampa que no podría ser más deseada. 

Dean se mece sobre él y ambos gimen ante la fricción de sus miembros entre sus cuerpos, se besan y susurran sus nombres cada uno en la boca del otro.   
\- Te necesito Dean.. – ruega el castaño. Dean aprieta la mandíbula y asiente. Le besa de nuevo, un beso húmedo y apasionado para luego dejarse escurrir a lo largo del enorme cuerpo del castaño que ahora apoya los talones en la cama y espera aferrado a las sabanas. La lengua del rubio se desliza a lo largo de su pecho trazando caminos sin sentido, arabescos de saliva que le hacen suspirar de placer. Se arrodilla entre sus piernas y acaricia la cara interna de sus muslos, los besa y los roza con sus dientes haciéndole estremecer. – Dean..., por favor.. – suplica. Dean sonríe, coge una de las almohadas y le insta a levantarse lo justo para colocarla bajo su coxis y estar en una posición más cómoda y elevada. La lengua del rubio se desliza a lo largo de su miembro que pulsa necesitado de atención. Sam gime cuando siente la humedad envolviéndole, abarcando toda su longitud mientras que el rubio masajea sus testículos en una combinación de movimientos perfecta. Dean para y mira interrogante a Sam que entiende la pregunta muda del mayor. – En el cajón.. – dice. El rubio alarga el brazo y saca lo necesario. Vierte el líquido oleoso entre sus dedos y lo extiende alrededor de la entrada del castaño, acariciando y presionando mientras vuelve a sus labios, a esa boca que le vuelve loco. Dean le besa y Sam le acaricia hasta que el castaño le confirma que esta listo y que le necesita, y él no puede negarle nada a Sam, su Sam, su Sammy. 

Dean se pone el preservativo y se coloca entre las piernas de su amante, presiona despacio, atento a cualquier signo de dolor, pero no lo hay. Sam sonríe, él avanza y su miembro se hunde en esa cálida estrechez que le oprime no solo físicamente, si no que siente que también le oprime el alma. Cierra los ojos y tiene un nudo en la garganta, porque aunque parezca absurdo, siente que esta en casa, que ese es el lugar al que pertenece, el correcto, a pesar de todo lo que puedan pensar los demás. Siente una caricia en la mejilla y la voz preocupada de Sam. 

\- Dean? Qué pasa? – pero no puede contestar – Dean.., mírame.. 

Dean abre los ojos y están borrosos por la humedad. Una lágrima solitaria se desliza por la mejilla del mayor que sigue en silencio. Sam la recoge con su pulgar mientras sus ojos le preguntan en silencio. Dean niega y únicamente es capaz de decir su nombre.   
\- Sammy... – y otra vez es un ruego, una súplica para que no lo abandone, para que le diga que todo es cierto, que esta pasando de verdad. Sam no acaba de entenderlo, pero siente la angustia del mayor y si es sincero consigo mismo, siente la suya propia, no sabe porque, pero el también siente la necesidad de saber que todo eso es verdad. 

\- Sammy.. – repite el rubio, y después le besa. Y cuando sus lenguas se juntan, Dean embiste, fuerte y profundo, haciendo que su espalda se arqueé en un ángulo imposible. Dean le rodea con sus brazos y le eleva hasta sentarlo en su regazo, se besan sin freno, Sam agarrado a los hombros del mayor y Dean sosteniéndole aferrado a sus nalgas, empujándose cada vez más dentro, más fuerte, más profundo.   
\- Tan estrecho Sammy.., tan bueno... – gime con voz profunda junto al oído del menor.   
\- No pares Dean, por favor.., no pares – ruega el castaño. Y Dean no tiene ninguna intención de parar, no podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera, lo necesita demasiado.   
\- Te quiero Sam – confiesa con voz ronca, con la mirada oscura pero firme clavada en los ojos del castaño. Y Sam sabe que es verdad y se siente gozosamente feliz.   
\- Yo también te quiero – Y Dean lo aprieta más contra su cuerpo y hunde la cabeza en su cuello ahogando el profundo gemido que le arranca el orgasmo más brutal de su vida y Sam le sigue a pesar de no haberse tocado. Se quedan así, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, con la respiración agitada y la piel cubierta de sudor. Ninguno dice nada, ya lo han dicho todo, ya han expresado todo. Después de un rato, Dean le sostiene de nuevo hasta que reposa su espalda en la cama, sale con cuidado de su interior y los dos sienten la distancia, asi que se buscan y se abrazan. Dean le besa con ternura mientras acaricia su espalda. Cierran los ojos y caen rendidos a la bruma del sueño. 

*************

 

\- Dean!, vamos Dean! Despierta perezoso... 

Dean abrió los ojos parpadeando con rapidez por la luz que entraba en la habitación.   
\- Qué?... – preguntó confuso mirando a su alrededor. La luz inundaba la estancia y se hacía bastante molesta. – Espera un momento..., esa era su habitación. No habían ido a casa de Sam? – Se incorporó sobre uno de sus codos hasta que localizó a Sam terminando de arreglarse frente al espejo del armario. Sus miradas se cruzaron a través de este y el castaño sonrió divertido. 

\- Espabila! – exclamó entre risas – Ya sabes que hoy eres tu quien tiene que llevar a Ben al colegio, yo tengo que ir a recoger a mis padres al aeropuerto...   
\- Cómo?... – no estaba entendiendo nada. Sam se volteó a mirarle con fingido enfado.   
\- No me vengas con esas..., al fin y al cabo la idea de la maldita fiesta a sido tuya, asi que... arreando... – dijo acercándose hasta juntar sus labios con los del mayor en un beso de buenos días.   
\- Qué fiesta Sam, de que estas hablando?   
\- Oye, si que te sentaron mal las cervezas anoche, no? Has olvidado que el domingo es nuestro aniversario? Tan poco han significado estos tres años para ti? – preguntó con tono ofendido.   
\- Tres a... – se calló de golpe. Sam le miraba con una ceja alzada, y de repente todo estaba ahí. Paseó la mirada por la habitación, vio los marcos, las fotos, los recuerdos llegaron, su boda, el viaje a Saint Lake, la barbacoa familiar en agosto... – Pero anoche..., ayer fue nuestra primera cita. Dios.., si que debí pasarme con las cervezas ayer. Esta noche vendrán todos y se van a quedar cuatro días..., en buena hora se me ocurrió lo de la fiesta. 

\- Dean!!!   
\- Si!, si. Ya voy, es solo que no he dormido bien. Yo llevo a Ben, tu vas a por tus padres, esta noche cena y el domingo la fiesta. Es así? – Sam le miró divertido.   
\- Si, es así. Necesitas un café.   
\- Y que lo digas... – dijo aún con aire despistado – pero necesito más esto... – cerró el puño sobre el cuello de la camisa de Sam y le atrajo hacia él juntando sus labios en un cálido beso que el castaño no dudo en responder. – Estas perdiendo el tiempo.. – dijo Sam mientras su lengua seguía enredándose con la del rubio. – Uhumm – respondió el otro sin separarse. – Me voy.. – dijo Sam empujando el pecho de su pareja que le miró con rencor mientras se levantaba. 

\- Perra   
\- Imbécil 

Sam se fue y el se dirigió a la ducha aún dándole vueltas a la extraña sensación con la que se había levantado esa mañana, 

****************

 

\- Dean!!!! – El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sam, aún estaba en la ducha.   
\- Se te ha olvidado algo? – preguntó.   
\- Dean!!! – escuchó de nuevo, había urgencia en la voz del castaño.   
\- Sam! Qué pasa? – preguntó cerrando el grifo del agua.   
\- Dean!!, vamos Dean!!   
\- Sam!   
\- Vamos Dean!! Vuelve conmigo! Estoy aqui! Vamos! Soy yo... 

\- Sam..? Sammy..? – la voz sonó débil y áspera.   
\- Si! Soy yo.., soy Sam... Vamos hermano.., aguanta! – dijo Sam mientras terminaba de cortar las cuerdas que sostenían colgado el cuerpo de su hermano en aquel sótano húmedo y oscuro. Llevaba dos semanas buscándolo y sinceramente ya temía que llegaría demasiado tarde. Por suerte no había sucedido así pero estuvo rozando el límite. El cuerpo de su hermano se desplomó sobre su pecho al cortar las cuerdas, Sam pudo notar la perdida de peso del mayor, su cuerpo estaba demacrado, las mejillas hundidas y sus ojos vidriosos y opacados, pero estaba vivo y eso era lo único importante, por lo demás, era Dean Winchester, en tres días estaría empuñando sus armas ante cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. 

\- Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el rubio después de un rato.   
\- Vas a dejarte atrapar por todos los genios del país? – preguntó con sorna, no podía perder la oportunidad de burlarse de su hermano antes de que este tuviera fuerza suficiente para atizarle por ello. Dean le miró confundido y Sam recupero el tono serio.   
\- Después de que le pediste a Cas que le borrara la memoria a Lisa y a Ben, te desapareciste. Pensé que necesitabas un tiempo, se que fue duro para tí perderlos. Te llamé a los dos días, solo quería saber que estabas bien y decirte donde te esperaba. No contestaste, ni al día siguiente, ni al otro. Probé en los otros números y nada, entonces supe que algo iba mal – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – me puse a investigar hasta que llegué aquí. 

\- Esta vez no me dicuenta.. – dijo Dean confuso.   
\- Soñaste lo mismo? – preguntó curioso.   
\- No... – y todo se le vino a la mente, y de nuevo sintió la angustia de la perdida, como la primera vez que había caído en manos de uno de esos malnacidos que le enseñaban lo que podía haber sido y no fue, lo que nunca será. Apretó los ojos con rabia – Malditos genios hijos de puta – escupió. Sam le observó apenado.   
\- Anda – dijo ayudándolo a levantarse – vamos a casa. 

Habían pasado tres semanas y Dean se había recuperado físicamente en su totalidad, pero aún así, su hermano sabía que el rubio no estaba bien, no era el mismo desde que había salido del coma inducido del genio. Se había negado a contarle que había soñado esta vez, decía que no lo recordaba pero Sam sabía que mentía. Sam conocía a su hermano mas que a nadie en el mundo y sabía que tendría que esperar, no le valdría de nada preguntar , ni presionar, eso solo haría que el rubio se cerrase en banda, más de lo que ya estaba. Tenía que ser el mismo el que finalmente diera el paso y Sam se aseguraría de estar allí cuando eso sucediera. 

El rubio dormía poco, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo canalla que le caracterizaba para convertirse en en pálido reflejo de lo que fueron una vez. Solamente durante las cacerías estos brillaban de nuevo, pero era un brillo alimentado por la ira, el odio y las ganas de matar... o morir..., Sam estaba preocupado por eso, por eso se pegaba a la espalda de su hermano, dispuesto a evitar que algo malo le pasase por voluntad propia o ajena.  

Pensó en aquel día en el que Lilith abrió la puerta dejando pasar a los perros del infierno y sintió el dolor de ver impotente como estos le arrancaban lo más preciado de las manos, en aquel momento se dió cuenta de lo que Dean significaba para él. Tuvo que perderlo para saberlo, no!, para reconocerlo. Dean era su hermano, su padre, su amigo, su confesor, su compañero. Dean era el que le cuidaba, siempre, desde aquel día que su padre lo puso en sus brazos, o quizás desde antes incluso. Dean era su consejero, su confidente, su todo. El le había aceptado tal y como era y aunque se enfadasen, aunque pelearan, él siempre estuvo a su lado, se enfrentó a su padre (a su gran ídolo) por él, se atrevió a negarse a cumplir una orden suya solo porque implicaba hacerle daño a él. Sam sabía que Dean moriría por él y de hecho lo hizo y aquel día Sam se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de que amaba a su hermano, mucho más allá de un amor fraternal, pero Dean se había ido, había muerto delante de sus ojos y ya era tarde. Luego Dean regresó y él calló sus sentimientos porque sabía que su hermano no aceptaría ese tipo de relación y prefería tenerlo como hermano a no tenerlo de ninguna manera. Por eso no podía permitir que nada le pasara porque egoístamente, no podría soportar de nuevo el dolor de la perdida. 

Dean se debatía cada noche entre sentimientos encontrados. Añoraba su vida imaginaria a la vez que se alegraba de estar de nuevo en casa, si podían llamar casa a todas esas habitaciones de motel por las que pasaban, pero sí, eran su casa, porque solo una cosa determinaba donde estaba su hogar y esa cosa solo pasaba por saber donde estaba su hermano, cualquier sitio a su lado era su hogar, pero que clase de hogar?. Los genios te muestran tus deseos, te dan lo que quieres y por eso no tienes la necesidad de irte. Dean comprendió todo a los pocos minutos de despertar en aquel sótano. 

Había soñado una vida con Lisa y Ben, una vida normal, lo que siempre quisieron, algo que durante un tiempo pareció funcionar, incluso en la realidad, pero no fue así. Él quería a Lisa, pero no era el tipo de amor que mantiene una vida, por eso había desaparecido de su sueño. Ben se quedó, era verdad, cuando lo vio, sintió deseos de que fuera suyo y se decepcionó cuando Lisa le dijo que no. Aún así, en el tiempo en el que vivieron juntos el lo sintió como tal, aún lo hacía, aunque él ya nunca le reconocería, siempre sería su hijo. Sintió una punzada de dolor, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, Ben tendría una vida segura sin él, sin saber nada de monstruos y de todo lo que se esconde en la oscuridad. Luego en su sueño apareció Sam..., un Sam tan parecido al suyo... Rió sin gracia. No tan parecido.., igual al suyo, con una sola ventaja sobre su Sammy, que no era su hermano... 

Dean lloraba en silencio sobre su cama, la cara vuelta a la pared en la mitad de otra noche sin dormir. Sam, su Sammy, todo lo que quería, su vida. Ese sueño le había dado lo que ansiaba, le había mostrado la felicidad que podría haber tenido en otras circunstancias y a la que no podía acceder. En su mente recreaba el sabor de los labios de Sam, el calor de su piel, el roce de sus manos. Escuchaba su nombre susurrado contra sus labios y recordaba la plenitud de ser uno solo juntos. Dean lloraba como cada noche desde hacia tres semanas. 

\- Dean... – el colchón se hundió a su lado y la mano de su hermano se posó en su hombro apretando despacio. El mayor se tensó bajo el contacto, inspiró profundo y apretó los labios. – Dean.., habla conmigo.. – pidió el castaño. Dean se pasó la mano por la cara arrastrando los restos de lágrimas a la vez que aclaraba su garganta.   
\- No pasa nada enano, vuelve a la cama...   
\- No mientas Dean.., crees que no te oigo cada noche? Te he estado dando tiempo, pero ya esta bien. Habla conmigo, soy tu hermano.. – el mayor bufó y Sam le observó frustrado. Tiró de su hombro y le obligó a mirarle.   
\- Qué soñaste? – preguntó serio.   
\- No lo recuerdo...   
\- Dean! No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que es!   
\- No puedes ayudarme de ninguna manera Samuel! – gritó enfadado levantándose de la cama para pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación. Sam se levantó y le encaró con el mismo tono molesto. 

\- Por qué no?!! Cuál es el problema?!! – Dean le miraba con una mezcla de rabia y desesperación.   
\- Déjalo Sammy – dijo intentando esquivarle para alcanzar su ropa, tenía que salir de esa habitación.   
\- No! – gritó su hermano empujándole de vuelta al mismo lugar – Dímelo! Cuál es el problema? – Dean lo agarró del pecho y lo giró hasta hacerle golpear con la espalda en la pared.   
\- Tú eres el problema! Tú eres siempre mi maldito problema! – gritó frente a su cara con los ojos llenos de rabia. Sam le miró dolido.   
\- De que estas hablando? – Los ojos de Dean se tornaron tristes.   
\- Déjalo Sammy..., por favor... déjalo.., se me pasara, si? – Sam se aferró a los hombros de su hermano impidiendo que este huyera.   
\- Qué es Dean?, es por el sueño?, por favor..., dime algo, no puedo... yo.., si a tí te pasa algo.. Dean, por favor... 

Los ojos de Sam se emborronan ante su cara, las lágrimas brotan por ellos, rodando por sus mejillas y Dean puede ver en ellos la misma desesperación que el mismo siente, la misma que le corroe desde hace ya no sabe cuanto tiempo. Cierra los ojos y niega en silencio. Por qué la vida es tan perra con ellos? No han hecho suficiente? No han dado lo suficiente? No se merecen algo de paz? Piensa en su sueño y en como se decidió a dar el paso adelante con ese Sam. Qué diferencia había? Sí, eran hermanos, pero y qué? Quién lo sabía aparte de ellos mismos? A quién le importaba? Nadie se preocupaba de si vivían o morían, se iban a preocupar por a quien entregaban su alma? 

Sam apretó sus hombros. Sam, su Sam, su Sammy, su todo..., tan cerca... 

Abrió los ojos y allí estaba el caleidoscopio cambiante que era la mirada de Sam, esos ojos que él sabía leer a la perfección aunque ahora temía equivocarse en la traducción. Decidió jugársela, un todo o nada y si era nada, quizás debería buscar de nuevo a ese genio para que acabara el trabajo que comenzó, pero hasta eso sería mejor que seguir con esa tortura. Agarró el rostro de su hermano y le besó. Le besó con todo lo que tenía, con todo su amor, amor al que había dedicado una vida o quizas dos si esta contaba como una segunda. Le beso con todo el temor que sentía, el miedo a perderlo, el miedo a que esta fuera la última vez. Y le besó con esperanza, la esperanza de ser correspondido, de que Sam sintiera lo mismo y de que en su vida de mierda, por fin hubiera algo real, algo bueno. 

Dean le besó y Sam respondió al beso. 

 

FIN


End file.
